The Schulyer sisters drabbings
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Stories of Angelica, Eliza and Peggy's lives before the founding of America.
1. Eliza

**I don't own any characters except my own. Hamilton belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda.**

* * *

"Eliza, it's time to go." Called Philip Schuyler as he carried a suitcase in his arms.

"Coming father!" called a small black haired girl in blue as she hurried downstairs with a tiny suitcase in her arms.

By the stairs, stood Eliza's sisters Angelina and Maragarita or as she was known to her friends and family 'Peggy'.

"It's no fair, how come she gets to go with you father." Angelina pouted as she folded her arms over her orange dress.

"Don't feel bad, I'm not going either." Peggy reminded her older sister as she tried to cheer her up.

"Guys, I promise you I'll bring you guys something each." Eliza assured her sisters as she wrapped them in a tight hug. Philip briefly joined the hug, but ended it when his servant said

"Master Schuyler and young Elizabeth your carriage is waiting."

Eliza waved to her sisters as she and their father walked out their doorstep. Soon Eliza and her father were in their carriage driving further from their home and towards the home of the six nations. Eliza didn't know what excited her more, going on a trip with her father or meeting members of the six nations! The things she heard about what he was doing now, filled Eliza with wonder.

"Eliza, are you excited?" asked her father.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to this for so long now." Eliza said with joy. "Besides it's been so long since you and I spent time together." She added.

"I know, when was the last time when it was just the two of us." Philip remarked wistfully.

"Yeah…" was all Eliza could say.

As the carriage drove on, Eliza and Philip talked about many things before they stopped to rest and have dinner for the night at a tavern.

"Now, remember after we stay here, we'll be traveling through the wildness. Once we go there you must always do as I say." The General reminded his daughter as they entered the tavern.

"Yes father." Eliza promised as she and her father walked over towards the main desk.

* * *

After signing in, Philip and Eliza placed their small baggage in their room, before they went downstairs for dinner. As they reached they table and met with their waiter all Eliza and Philip could do was wait for their food.

"So what was your favorite part of the trip so far?" Philip wondered as Eliza resisted the urge to look around the room.

"I guess seeing the towns and the people in them."' Eliza replied.

Philip smiled as he said "Me too."

After dinner, Philip and Eliza were about to head upstairs when they heard a familiar voice call "Philip and young Eliza?"

At once, both Philip and Eliza let out a gasp of shock. Could it be? It really be him?

Then both Philip and Eliza slowly turned around and were still surprised to see Benjamin Franklin himself!

While Philip could only stare in shock, Eliza just grinned and ran over to give Benjamin a hug.

"Benjamin? This is unexpected, but pleasant surprise." Philip said once he regained his voice.

"I could say the same thing, what brings you and your daughter on this road my friend?" Benjamin wondered.

"I was on my way to a six nations meeting and Eliza wanted to come." Philip explained. "What brings you on this path?" He added.

"Oh. I decided to rest here before I head to France." Benjamin explained.

"You're going to France?" Eliza asked.

"As American's first French ambassador." Benjamin said proudly.

"You are awesome!" Eliza cried out with delight.

Seeing the pub starting to stare at them, Philip said "Why don't we talk some more upstairs?"

Benjamin nodded his head and with that Benjamin, Philip and Eliza hurried upstairs to the Schuyler rented room.

"How are things with Washington and the others?" Asked Philip as he and Eliza sat down on one bed.

"Well, Washington's army is still fighting and we're still trying to recruit new soldiers to our cause." Benjamin explained.

"Can't you do something about father?" Eliza asked. "You're a general yourself." She added.

Philip could only give his daughter a sad smile as he replied with "I'm just one general and I have you, your mother and your sisters to think about."

"But…" Eliza started to say, however her father interrupted with "Still you have a strong spirit. Never lose it."

Eliza couldn't help but feel full of pride and touched at her father's words. He always knew what to say to lift her spirits.

"Thank you, father." Eliza said, sincerely.

Benjamin smiled as he said "You have an amazing daughter, General."

"Thank you." Philip said in a voice filled with pride.

"Would you like to continue this conversation in my room?" Benjamin offered.

"I'd love to, but I don't feel comfortable leaving Eliza all by herself." Philip replied. "Besides, it's our bedtime." He added.

Benjamin looked a bit disappointed, but replied with "I understand, perhaps we can chat in the morning."

"Sure." Eliza said as she gathered up her night things.

"Anyway, good night Philip and Eliza." Benjamin said as he closed the door to their room.

"Good night, Benjamin." Both Philip and Eliza said at once.

After Benjamin left, both Philip and Eliza got ready for bed, went under the covers of their respective beds and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Philip and Eliza quickly packed up their things and went downstairs for breakfast.

As they went to sit down at a table, they found Benjamin Franklin with his own plate of food. Almost right away, Philip and Eliza invited him to sit at their table. The three of them ate and chatted about many things for awhile until it was time for Philip and Eliza to head towards the meeting of six nations.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Benjamin." Philip said as he and Eliza gathered their things and walked towards the carriage.

"Bye Benjamin." Eliza added as she and her father placed their things in the carriage.

"Bye." Benjamin said warmly as the father and daughter duo hopped into the carriage. With that they drove off.

* * *

The carriage drove down the road for several hours, until finally they arrived near the grounds of the six nations. At once, the carriage came to a stop and Philip and Eliza gathered their things and thanked the driver as he drove away.

"Remember Eliza, stay close to me no matter what." Philip ordered.

"Yes, father." Eliza promised.

Then a member of the six nations came up to them and led them to the meeting. When they arrived, they were surprised to see…

"...Benjamin Franklin!" Both Philip and Eliza exclaimed at once.

"I thought you were on your way to France by now." Philip stated in amazement.

"So did I, but the original other representative got sick and congress sent me an emergency telegram to take his place at the meeting." Benjamin explained.

"Still after this meeting, I will go to Paris." He added.

Then the meeting was about to start and Philip told Eliza to sit quietly and patiently during the meeting. Also, not to speak unless she was spoken to. Eliza nodded her head yes at her father's words and sat beside him as he, Benjamin Franklin and the many members of the six nations discussed the events of the meeting.

While, Eliza hated to be quiet and sit still for a long period time, she was happy to sit beside both her father and Benjamin Franklin at this exciting meeting. Eliza couldn't help but look at the stars and think how lucky she and her family to be alive right now.

* * *

 **Note: In real life, Benjamin was always going to be at that meeting, there was no original other member. I just used a bit of artistic license, like Lin Manuel Miranda did.**

* * *

 **Anyway, what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Angelica

**I don't own any characters. Hamilton belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda.**

 **Thank you Animechick63 and mkdeal13 for choosing to follow this story.**

* * *

It was a lovely night in New York City and the stars shone brightly over the Schuyler manor and tonight many people were coming over. However, this wasn't a social gathering, but for planning the American revolution.

Inside the manor, Philip Schuyler was waiting both patiently and anxiously for the members to arrive. Seeing her father's anxious mood, Angelica walked over to him and said "Don't worry Father, everyone whose coming is just as passionate the revolution as you are."

"Yeah, they're just running late. That's all." Mrs. Schuyler spoke up from the kitchen.

At the sound of his loving wife's voice, Philip smiled, turned his head as he said "Thanks honey, but what are you doing in the kitchen? We have servants for that."

Mrs. Schuyler replied "I was just looking for the cat."

Before Philip could reply that she could've just ask a servant to look for the cat as well, he, his wife and Angelica suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"They're here." Philip and Angelica said at once.

While Mrs. Schuyler hurried out of the kitchen towards her bedroom, Angelica looked at her father and said "Can I listen in father? I promise I'll keep all the sensitive information quiet. Beside, I've been reading Common Sense like everyone else in this city."

For a moment, Philip was stone faced. Angelica was prepared to argue her case, but then Philip Schuyler cracked a smile, nodded and said "Yes, but you must tell no one what went on during this meeting."

Angelica smiled with glee and wrapped her father into a tight hug as she cried out "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Philip smile gently as he said "Okay, you can let go now."

Just a maid opened the front door. At the sound of the rebels coming in, both the General and his daughter brushed dust off their clothes. As Angelica continued to brush dust off her orange dress, she heard her father say "Welcome, gentleman. Would you like any refreshments?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Asked the first gentleman. Then the second gentleman spoke up with "Who's she and what's she doing here? I thought this was supposed to be a private meeting."

Angelica felt anger rising in her. However, just as she was about to speak her mind, Philip Schuyler spoke up with "This is my daughter Angelica, she wanted to be here and she agreed to keep whatever is said between us a secret."

One of rebels looked skeptical at that, however under the gaze of Philip and Angelica, he didn't dare say anything. Once again, Philip looked around the room and said "Would anyone else like some refreshments?"

* * *

Sometime later, General Schuyler, the rebels and Angelica were upstairs in a room with only candles for light. As Angelica listened, Schuyler and the rebels had discussions like "How many men will we need for this cause and what do you think we could do to rally them to our side?"

"We need General Washington, he's a living legend among us. That's how will get men of the colonies to rally around us, they'll listen to him." Philip stated.

"I heard he's in the process of joining us as we speak. Is it true?" Another man wondered.

As Angelica listened to the rebels talked, she couldn't help but feel awed and lucky to be apart of what appeared to be history in the making. Eliza was right, history really was happening right now.

 _Oh, If only you were here to see this Eliza. If only weren't over a friend's this weekend._ The eldest Schuyler daughter thought to herself. Then her thoughts were interrupted as a new voice said "Excuse me, Miss? What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Angelica blinked as she found herself back in the meeting, surrounded by not only her beloved father, but almost every revolutionary in New York City.

"I'm sorry?" Angelica asked in confusion.

"I mean what are your thoughts on the getting the men of the colonies to unite with the promise of being free from England and forming our own country?" The man repeated.

At this another man scoffed and said "I bet she can't even answer your question."

Behind the arrogant man, Philip glared daggers at him. However Angelica quickly spun around to face as she fired back with "Simple, remind them how the British have taxed us all into oblivion without a thought or care of what's happening in our lives. Heck we don't even have representation in the parliament. We may be taking a big risk if we go to war with Britain, however we do nothing the British will still continue to tax. If we go to war, the chance of freedom to from our own country is our own reward and that in my opinion should be enough to rally to our cause."

As the eldest Schuyler daughter finished her speech, almost all the men in the room began to applaud for Angelica. In spite of herself, Angelica felt her blush with pride. It seemed almost surreal to see and hear these men clapping for her.

* * *

Sometime later after the meeting had long since ended, one of the men approached her and said "Excuse miss, I don't mean to be so rude, but I didn't want to leave without introducing myself to you."

Angelica was surprised to hear a British accent coming out of this rebel's voice. Hiding her shock , Angelica smiled coyly as she replied "May I have your name my good gentleman?"

The man felt his face blush as he answered "My name is John Barker Church and I know what you're thinking, what's a Brit like me doing in a meeting like this? Simple, I agree with the colonies, it's completely unfair that you guys get taxed without being able to have a say in the matter. So I decided to come to the Colonies and help in anyway I can."

The Eldest Schuyler daughter blinked in shock and disbelief at what she was hearing. It just seemed too good to be true. Then the dark part of her mind wondered _What if he's a spy?_

Then John himself interrupted her thoughts with "If I was really a spy, do you really think that your father and all the rebels present would really let me come to this meeting? It took a huge amount of effort on my part to convince your father and the others I am sincere in my desire to this cause."

Feeling curious, Angelica asked "So, how did you hear about the revolution?"

John paused for a moment before she replied with "I heard about it though a friend in London and I was curious so I decided to some research on the subject and I still can't believe that this movement all came about from a bunch of crazy men in Boston."

Angelica had to bite back a giggle, men dressing up as Indians and throwing tea into Boston's harbor did sound comical now that she thought about it.

However, before they could continue their conversation, Angelica and John were interrupted by her father's voice asking "May I cut in?"

Angelica blinked as she and John turned to face her father. Upon seeing the look of an overprotective father on the general's face, the Englishman said "Oh, General Schuyler! I didn't see you there sir. I was just having a conversation with your daughter sir."

"I can see that." Philip replied cooly before he added "Isn't it getting late? Shouldn't you be hurting back? What if the your country's soldiers caught you?"

"Father!" Angelica gasped in shock. Growing up, Angelica Schuyler knew how overprotective her father could be, but this time he took it to a much higher level then he did before.

Not wanting a fight to break out, John interjected with "It's alright. He's right. I really must be going." The Englishman turned towards the General and said "Thank you for having me here. It is an honor and privilege to have the opportunity to work with you General Schuyler. It's an honor to be able to aid the revolution and having the opportunity to meet your amazing daughter has been wonderful."

At his words, Angelica felt her face blush. However her father could only sowl at the Englishman. Then John utter a "Bye" and with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

For a moment, Angelica could only stare at the spot where the British gentleman once stood. Then she heard her father utter the words "Come on back inside, Angelica. It's time for bed."

Almost reluctantly, the eldest Schuyler daughter stepped away from the doorway. As one of the family maids closed it, Philip Schuyler turned to her and asked "How did you like the meeting?"

Angelica beamed as she replied "It was wonderful, I learned so many things about what you and men like you are trying to do. I wish you'd let me help you."

Philip let out a small chuckle as the two then began to walk upstairs.

"Oh, Angelica. If only you were born a boy, you'd been such a Washington or a Jefferson." He mused before he added "Still, you've always been more than just a pretty face and it's my hope that in spite you having to marry rich that you'll find something who'll admire that quality instead of shunning it."

Angelica felt her eyes water and quickly began to blink back tears. Then her father said "Remember Angelica, you are to share no details of this meeting with anyone. Not even the rest of the family."

"I understand Father." The eldest Schuyler replied as she nodded her head.

* * *

Sometime later he her bedroom, Angelica found her mind drifting back to John Baker Church, after he left with the other rebels, Angelica didn't know what to make of him. He seemed a bit dull at times, but at other times he reminded her of that man she met at the Winter's ball awhile ago.

 _What was his name again?_ The Eldest Schuyler thought to herself before she suddenly recalled it. _Alexander Hamilton._

Even though she had only met him once, Angelica was certain that she would remember him for the rest of her life. He was everything that she wanted in a man, handsome, intelligent and ambitious. Oh, if only she wasn't the oldest! If only she didn't have to marry rich! If only her father had a son to carry on the family name! If only Eliza hadn't fallen for him too! Still, she would always put the needs of her family before her own, especially when it came to her younger sisters. Their happiness was worth it and Eliza seemed very happy these days after she and Alexander began a courtship. The Eldest Schuyler didn't think anyone besides Alexander Hamilton could make amazing until she went to that meeting. After he left, Angelica learned from her father that John's job was supply them with weapons and just like her own family, John was pretty wealthy too.

Her beloved Alexander was unattainable, but perhaps she could be happy with John Baker Church, all she needed to do was persuade her father to let John court her. Still that alone would not be an easy task since like many fathers, Philip Schuyler was overprotective of his daughters, it had been hard enough for Eliza and Alexander to convince to him to let them court each other, but getting him to let Angelica court John, that would a different level altogether.

The Eldest Schuyler took a moment to calm herself down. Then she thought to herself _Still, I won't give up so easily. As Thomas Jefferson said "We are all entitled to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness." Well, Mr. Jefferson when I meet you, I'll not only compel you include women in the sequel, but I'll personally thank you for inspiring me to go on my own pursuit of happiness._

As she finished her silent vow, Angelica allowed herself to lie still and let herself be carried off to sleep with the promise of finding happiness with the mysterious John Baker Church and fighting for it all the way.

* * *

 **Note, I'm not sure if the Schuyler's owned a cat in real life. However, I'm invoking Artistic licence here and it's the same thing John Baker Church, I know didn't meet Angelica until two years after the revolution started, but it seemed more fun to have them meet during the beginning instead.**

 **Also, even though she pined for Alexander, I found it hard to believe that Angelica wouldn't grow to feel some affection for her husband, especially since she met and fell for him first in real life.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Peggy

**I don't own any characters except my own. Hamilton belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda.**

 **Thank you FlatWeasley for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Guest for your review.**

* * *

It was an average night in the Schuyler household and Angelica and Eliza had come back to visit their family, especially their father who had been sent home to visit his newborn daughter Catharine.

"Aww…She's beautiful." Angelica crooned at the sight of the lovely newborn who was resting in her craidle. Turning towards Peggy, who just entered the room wearing the same yellow dress the now youngest member of the family always wore, Angelica added "Well, I guess you're not the baby of the family anymore."

 _At least I still have my yellow dress._ Peggy thought to herself but said nothing.

"Just think, in a few more months Peggy, you and Catharine will be aunts!" Eliza stated cheerfully.

"I hope our children will be best friends."Angelica stated as she subconsciously placed her right hand lovingly over her tummy.

Eliza smiled as she did the same.

 _It's amazing how those orange and blue dresses can still fit them ever after they're starting to bloom._ Peggy thought to herself. Then her thoughts drifted towards her newborn sister, even though she sometimes found her family's overprotectiveness annoying at times, Peggy couldn't help but think that she was going to miss it now that her family had a new member. As the Schuyler family cooed over baby Catherine, a servant rushed into the manor.

At once, the whole Schuyler turned towards their servant with worry.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Schuyler asked.

"They're coming!" Was all the servant said.

"Who? Who's coming?" The Schuyler's demanded.

"The Tories and their Native allies, they're after Philip!" The frightened servant cried out.

Angelica, Eliza, Peggy and their mother turned towards Philip Schuyler with worry.

Soon the family heard the sound of soldiers coming towards their home.

Once again, the Schuyler family and their servants looked at other, knowing that they only had a short time to make a decision.

"Upstairs." Was all the revered revolutionary general said and with that, the Schuyler family and their servants hurried upstairs as fast as they could. Once the whole group reached the attic, shut the door behind them and locked it, Philip started to count the servants and his family, as the general and the head of the Schuyler family continued to count, Peggy turned towards the servant who warned them and whispered "Thank you for my father."

"No problems miss." The servant replied with a small smile.

As Peggy smiled back, the cries of a now awake Catherine interrupted their talk just as the British troops and their Native allies could be heard entering the house. As the group turned to looked at each other in horror. Philip's wife, Catherine started to sob in terror.

 _How could we have forgotten Catherine? How could we have been so selfish?_ Peggy thought to herself with loathing.

Then Peggy made up her mind as she made her way towards the door.

However, she didn't make it a few feet, when Philip stopped her and whispered "What are you doing?"

"Saving my sister." Peggy replied.

"Oh no, you're not. That is my job." Her father fired back.

"Daddy, those soldiers are after you and Angelica and Eliza are pregnant too. I can go downstairs and save her, they're not after me." Peggy stated.

Philip wanted to argue with his daughter, but he knew she was right.

With a heavy heart, Philip looked Peggy right in her eyes and said "Be careful."

Peggy nodded her head as she crept towards the door. As she slowly opened it, the second youngest member of the Schuyler family, gave the group one last look as she crept out of the attic and shut the door behind her. Hearing her baby sister cry, Peggy summoned all her strength as she prepared to face the red coats and the Native American group alone.

Peggy crept quietly and as fast as she could and as hurried downstairs. As the second youngest member of the Schuyler family reached the bottom, she was greeted with a frightening sight. Waiting for her was both groups of soldiers.

 _Please don't let them hurt Catherine._ Peggy thought to herself with fear for her baby sister.

However, much to her surprise and relief they didn't seem interested in Catherine, they seemed interested in her instead. At least until the leader of both groups said "Where is General Schuyler?"

Thinking fast, Peggy quickly replied with "It's too late. He already saw you coming, he went into town to help. Soon, my father will be back with an army and _you'll_ be the ones taken prisoner."

"You're buffing." The leader stated disbelievingly.

"Am I?" Peggy answered without even blinking.

This time, the leader of both armies no longer looked sure.

"However if you promise me that you or any of your men didn't harm my baby sister, I can convince my father or his army not to come after any of you and let you all go free." Peggy stated smoothly.

"We didn't hurt her I swear!" An almost frightened soldier cried out.

"Yeah, we're not monsters!" Added another one.

"Leave now!" Peggy ordered as she looked them all in the eye with a steely glare.

With that, both armies all but ran out of the Schuyler home.

 _Good riddance to bad rubbish as they say in England._ Peggy thought to herself as she hurried over to Catherine's cradle. Much to her relief, Peggy saw that Catherine was sleeping peacefully and the soldiers were telling the truth no harm had come to her baby sister.

In spite of her relief, Peggy waited until she was absolutely sure that both armies were completely and utterly gone before she walked towards the stairs and called out "Catherine's safe and the armies are gone! Don't worry I scared them off!"

"Wait, what was that?" Eliza shouted back in an almost disbelieving tone.

"The soldiers are gone!" Peggy once again called out. "I scared them off myself." She added as she resisted the urge to brag.

"Is Catherine safe?" Both a worried Philip and his wife called out at once.

"Yes, I looked her over myself and both soldiers didn't hurt her." Peggy replied.

A few moments later, the second youngest member heard the sound of her family and the servants rushing downstairs. Shortly afterwards, they entered the living room where Peggy and baby Catherine were.

Philip, his wife, Angelica, Eliza and the servants first checked up on Catherine before turning towards Peggy and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." Peggy heard her mother sob.

"It was nothing mother." Peggy replied in an almost sheepish tone.

"Nothing? You saved your baby sister and this family with your bravery and scared off those soldiers with words alone. I wouldn't call that nothing. Not even me or my fellow revolutionaries could do that." A proud Philip stated with a small smile.

"Don't let it go to your head though." Angelica added in an almost teasing tone.

"Don't worry, I won't." Peggy said with a smile of her own.

"Anyway, this was so scary why don't we have ourselves some refreshments to calm ourselves down?" Eliza offered.

* * *

A few minutes later, the entire family and all of the servants sat in the dining room as they drank all kinds of refreshments.

"We need to alert your fellow generals. The fact that they were to find your house and get so easily…" Mrs. Schuyler muttered fearfully.

"Mother, I know you're scared and shaken by this…" Angelica started to say as Eliza interrupted with "Believe me, we all are."

As Eliza took a slip of water, Angelica continued with "We need to inform our fellow revolutionaries what happened, but we also need to calm down."

"She's right you know." A servant uncharacteristically spoke up as Angelica, Eliza and Peggy all nodded their heads in agreement.

As Mrs. Schuyler gave the servant a look of disapproval, all three older Schuyler sisters cried out "Mother!"

"Catherine!" An equally disappointed Philip added.

* * *

Sometime later, all of the Schuyler women watched through the main front window as General Philip Schuyler rode on horseback towards the meeting place of all the generals.

As Peggy watched him go, she couldn't help but think how much she had changed in this visit, not only did she stop being the baby of the family, she took down two groups of soldiers with words alone.

 _I just hope those jerks never come back._ The second youngest member thought to herself. _Hopefully once word gets out of what those jerks tried to do, they won't try to do anything like this again._

Then her thoughts were interrupted with Eliza asking "Do you think that father will be okay?"

"Of course, he'll be okay. He's tough." Angelica said confidently. "With me and Peggy to protect this house, you have nothing to worry about." She added.

Peggy could help but grin and blush as she replied "Aw shucks."

"Still adorable as ever." Angelica teased as she turned away from the window and headed down the hallway.

Peggy could only roll her eyes as she followed her oldest sister.

* * *

 **I know this most likely a legend, since this story couldn't be proven, but I couldn't resist putting it in as the final chapter since it shows off Peggy's bravery.**

* * *

 **Anyway, what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
